


Lost and Found

by Tumblinginmyfeels



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Feral Ford AU, Flashbacks, Gen, Google Translate Spanish, Panic Attacks, author tries to accurately write panic attacks, mentions of Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumblinginmyfeels/pseuds/Tumblinginmyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi takes place in impishnature's fic A Little Bit Lost. Some ideas belong to them.</p><p> Ford has a panic attack, Stan has a flashback, and Dipper and Mabel are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Bit Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649121) by [impish_nature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature). 



_Bill was watching._

Ford shook from under the couch of his room, trying to just breathe while also attempting to not make a noise. His chest hurt and he felt like he was choking. He felt unprotected without his blasters and his coat.

Stanford just caught sight of one of those glass pyramids out of the corner of his eye and then it felt like his entire world was burning. Anxiety and fear bubbled up from things he didn’t even _know_ were bothering him until that very moment.

He knew he was being ridiculous, Bill was _gone_ , Weirdmageddon was _over_ , and everything was _okay_. However a small part of him decided now would be a great time to think of all the possibilities on how he was wrong, Bill was back, _and his family was in danger!_

Ford’s thoughts continued to spiral from there, no no please no! Not after the still relatively new discovery of his niece and nephew. Not after he finally made up with his brother, not after he stopped trying to imagine his brother as a bumbling leech, not after rediscovering Stan’s unwavering loyalty to his family and how could he ever forget..?

His veins seemed to thrum with his anxiety and a protective fire, oh god how was he going to keep Dipper and Mabel safe when they go home tomorrow?

That thought made him panic more. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t even think beyond the instinct _keepthemsafeBillisheregetawayfromthemIwon’tletyouhurtthem!_

“Ford! Ford where are you?”

The man in question jumped at the sound of his name and shook harder. No no Bill can’t see Stan, Bill wasn’t allowed anywhere near Stan, his brother can’t ever be at the end of the memory gun again he can’t ever do that to his brother ever again, it was _his_ fault not Stan’s, _get away from him you monster!_

Stanford grabbed Stan’s ankle and sharply tugged. There was a loud yelp and a dull smack, he pulled his leg until he could reach his arm, and then dragged him under the old sofa until he pressed against him and _safe_. Except Stan mustn’t have felt safe because he was squirming harshly and pushing him away and all Ford could think was ‘Dammit Stanley I know you’re the protector but let _me_ keep _you_ safe for _once_ in our lives-’. However Stan’s weak whine and swift punch that landed on the wooden underframe of the sofa proved something was wrong.

Stanley Pines _whimpered_ and his breathing went ragged and uneven, and he started sweating and trembling. His brother was never supposed to make that noise, yet Stan _made that noise_ , which made his anxiety double and become even sharper and impossible to deal with.

“P-por favor, por favor no, por favor no no please!” Stan weakly begged, kicking his legs and hitting the underside of the couch with his hands.

Oh god what has he done? Ford couldn’t breathe and he shook, he couldn’t think, he scared his brother, he scared his own twin, and all coherent thought was quickly disappearing.

“¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor no! ¡Detener! ¡Por favor por favor no!” Stan’s words started to devolve into more screaming and kicking than actual language and Ford couldn’t deal with this he couldn’t calm Stanley when his own mind was tearing him apart and betraying him, why can’t his brain behave for once?! Oh fuck, _oh fuck, he can’t breathe_! His chest felt so, so very tight.

Between Stan’s screaming and his choking he wasn’t surprised to hear the pitter patter of the niblings.

“Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford! Where-!”

“Dipper shhhh! Yelling might scare them more!” Surely those two wonderful kids had something better to do than worry about scaring some old codger that acted more like an animal most days- oh Bill said something like that, didn’t he? Suddenly nausea was added to the terrible mix as he remembered laughter, mocking words, and pain.

He didn’t even really realize he was crying until a small hand touched his wet cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dipper threw himself backward to avoid Stan’s fist and he winced when his brother screamed “¡Vaya que mueren putos bastardos!”

“Grunkle Stan, you’re not there, I promise, we’re in Gravity Falls, Oregon.-”

Mabel sat a few inches away from him. “It’s okay Grunkle Ford. You’re safe and Grunkle Stan is safe and Dipper and I are safe. I promise we’re all okay.” she gently yet firmly said.

Ford looked at Stan again, was he _crying?_ When was the last time he saw Stanley _cry?_ The fear squeezed his chest harder.

“Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan is okay, Dipper is calming him down see? Dipper is helping him okay? Hey! Do you want me to teach you how to knit?”

“W-what?” he stammered at the abrupt subject change.

“Do you want me to teach you how to knit?! It would be great! With some time and practice I’m sure you could be the king of knitting!” she declared throwing her arms up as a huge smile stretched across her face.

A harsh, grating laugh escaped Ford.

“D-does that make you the princess?” Mabel practically radiated joy. She looked like a ray of pure sunshine.

He snuck a look at his brother; although he still seemed dazed and upset he wasn't wherever he was before.

“C’mon!” she happily sing-songed as she very carefully pulled his arm. He slowly slid himself from under the couch but gave a sharp look back to his former little hiding space.

“What about S-”

“Dipper is calming Grunkle Stan down. See?”

His brother was tightly hugging the young boy, as Dipper made a fake snide comment about blackmail.

“Don’t test me. I recorded you singing Disco Girl.” Stan mumbled.

“I recorded _you_ singing Taking Over Midnight.”

Satisfied that what Dipper was doing was bringing Stan back (most likely more than he ever could) he let Mabel lead him to the couch outside.

Mabel jumped onto the couch while he carefully sat down. Stanford let her voice wash over him while she showed where to put his hands, different stitches, and how to do designs.

The tight, overwhelming fear slowly drained away.

He felt exhausted and uncharacteristically emotional, but other than that fine. Mostly.

A while later Stan and Dipper came outside. Stan made a bad joke about one thing or another, obviously trying to convince everyone he was fine. He practically collapsed onto the worn sofa and only a few moments later he was asleep leaning on him and his head on top of his shoulder.

“Kids, I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to...help...if we’re in that sort of state.” Stanford finally said, guilt rising up and threatening to consume him. It seemed ridiculously huge at the moment and threatened to send him scuttling for another small, dark hiding place.

Dipper raised an eyebrow while Mabel gasped and quickly grabbed his hand. “We’re family! And family is always supposed to help and support each other! You and Grunkle Stan protect and make us feel safe all the time, we can return the favor!” Mabel said climbing onto his lap and hugging him tightly.

“Yeah I couldn’t have said it better.” Dipper added as he pressed himself against Ford. He felt multiple emotions in his chest; gratitude, guilt, the instinct to protect, and relief.

And he felt better in that moment than he has in years.

* * *

 

Haré lo que sea - I will do anything

detener - stop

por favor - please

Vaya que mueren putos bastardos - Go die you fucking bastards (This translation is iffy)


End file.
